A Different Kind of Evil
by PowerOfFail
Summary: Alas, Fabian and Gideon have impeccible timing. They were murdered 3 days before Mother's Day and Molly grieves, but Fred and George, with their little kid antics, can cheer her up.


**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Harry. Potter.**  
Happy Mother's daaaaaay!! Well, here in the US, that is. So this little story's been brewing for a while, but I couldn't figure out how to write it and what-not. So bam! I turned it into a mother's day ficcie.

Okay, so I'm realllly bad at math, so Bill not might actually be at Hogwarts if there were totally canon and whatnot, but as I said, I'm not good at math, and Eureka was on the TV, and I was more paying attention to that than this and my math project, so blah blah blah. Yeah. And I didn't mention Ginny. So...Pretend she's there or whatever. Also, I don't really know how 8 year olds, 5 year olds, and 3 year olds talk because it's been a while since i've been any of those ages. So pretend that they're properly gammer-impaired when they talk xD  
nywho...to the fic!!

* * *

Molly sighed and looked at the letter she was holding. It was written in familiar loopy handwriting that she would recognize anywhere and had arrived only a mere three days ago. Three days before Mother's Day her brother's, Fabian and Gideon, had been murdered by Death Eaters while they were out on a mission for the Order. For once the twins, Fred and George that is, had been shocked into submission, but only just. Percy was solemn-faced about the whole thing, as was Charlie. Bill was at Hogwarts so she wasn't sure if he knew yet, for she and Arthur hadn't told him just yet, but for all she knew he could have heard from a friend or the Daily Prophet or Dumbledore himself. Ron was too young to understand.

Molly gave a little sniff, and put the letter down. She buried her face in her hands, not feeling like coming to grips with reality. Her brothers…how could this have happened? Rage for Voldemort and the dark side welled up within her, but she held it in. There was no time for anger, she had her children to think of now, if this war kept going. She would have to make sure none of them were killed in this forsaken world.

Even in the middle of this war though, Arthur had managed to get the day off work, for which she was grateful. Quite suddenly, however, her grieving was interrupted by a tearful Percy. He came rushing into the room as fast as his short five-year old legs would take him, and she noticed one of his eyes was blackened.

"Muuuuum!! Fred and George…" he started tearfully, "They stole my book, and threw it, and I tried to get it back, but then, I think George, hit me with it!"

"Hush, dear. We'll sort you out." Molly answered him, kneeling down to his level and drawing him into a hug. She was sure the story was skewed somewhat. She knew the twins were rambunctious but they were only 3, and as for hitting their older brother in the eye, she found a tad hard to believe. She'd have to get Charlie's account of the incident later.

Molly pulled out her wand and gave a quick poke just below the site of injury, and the black and blue around Percy's eye began to recede slowly. Molly couldn't help but notice how fine the injury had been, whatever the twins had done, they'd sure done a number to Percy! Shaking her head, Molly pushed Percy towards the living room where other books he could read lay, and headed up the stairs to Fred and George's room.

'Where was Arthur?' She wondered, 'He's supposed to be watching the children!'

Molly quickly ducked her head into the twins' room, only to find it empty, and then proceeded to Charlie's room, suspecting they would be tormenting him. She was rather shocked to find, when she opened the door that Charlie was managing to keep them quiet. He was trying to teach them wizard chess.

"Charlie. What happened to Percy?" She demanded, drawing him away from the game.

Charlie shrugged, not looking up from the chessboard, and said, "Dunno, one minute he was quiet, the next he was running past the room crying for you, then they popped in here complaining that they were bored." He waved a lazy had in the direction of the twin opposite him.

"Look at me when you answer me!" Molly scolded him.

Charlie sat back and said, "Okay, Fred, take my place at the game board, mum looks like she wants to yell at Me." he rolled his eyes.

"I'm George!" the twin who wasn't playing said defiantly, glaring at his brother for mistaking him.

"Er…alright then, George…"

"No. I'm Fred."

Charlie just ignored him and got up to go over and speak to his mother, while the twin's continued the game with little progress and eventually, after about 4 seconds of boredom, gave up and started throwing the pieces at each other.

"Fred! George! Stop that right now! You'll get hurt, or break them." Molly scolded them. Fred and George stopped throwing the pieces and exchanged a grin, and Molly didn't have any doubt that they would have another game, equally if not more dangerous, ready in another few minutes. Deciding to take the space between the games that she was given, she continued her conversation with her second oldest son, "Where's your father?"

"Upstairs, quieting Ron. They," he paused to throw Fred and George an evil look, "made him cry…or something like that."

"Hey! Charlie! Don't rat us out!" Fred whined.

"Yeah! We didn't do anything to you!" George pouted.

"Quiet, all of you!" Mrs. Weasley cut in, then turning to the twins she asked, "It's Mother's Day, do you think you could stay out of trouble just for one day?"

Fred opened his mouth, but before he could answer, Charlie put a hand on his head and said, "Don't worry, that will be their present to you! They can't, er I mean, won't annoy anyone or cause you trouble _all_ day. Isn't that right?" He gave them a hard glare.

Fred glared right back, while George mumbled, "I guess so. Happy Mother's Day."

Molly nodded, "That's a brilliant idea for a present, Charlie. Thank you!"

"We're the ones suffering! We're not allowed to make trouble, so it's _our_ present to you!" The twins shouted in unison.  
"And I thank you for it." Mrs. Weasley said swooping down to hug them, but they both squirmed away.

She laughed and with a slight nod of thanks to Charlie, headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where she found Arthur sitting with Percy, who was holding out a book, demanding to be taught how to pronounce a new word.

Arthur looked up at his wife with a smile and ushered Percy out of the room. He hugged his wife and said, "I'm sorry for Gideon and Fabian."

"So am I." She answered, "But we have to keep living."

They broke apart and sat down across from each other, and Molly quickly told him about Fred and George's present for the day.

Arthur laughed and said, "Well, You-Know-Who may be at large for the moment, but here at home we have a different kind of evil."


End file.
